Hamaia
Hamaia is a Kumu Kahuna of the Feast Camp of the Menehune and is of the royal line of Moloka'i. Overview The position of Kahuna carries with it a great deal of honor. The Menehune consider it a sacred responsibility. The kahunas each have a specific area in which they specialize. Because so much knowledge must be remembered, no one kahuna can do it all. Although Hamaia knows the Umbra, he specializes in the preservation of Menehune history. He is a Kahuna Ka’i. The Menehune believe their lore to be the literal soul of their kith. They feel that losing these chronicles would permanently wound them. Hamaia has studied Menehune lore his entire life. The rich history of his people requires a lifetime of preparation before one can consider themselves completely versed in it. Nearly every day throughout his life, Hamaia has gone to the kahuna’s hale, along with one or two others, to learn about the traditions, arcana, and history of the Menehune. All of them prepared for the position that eventually only one of them could hold. The Menehune believe so strongly in the preservation of their lore that they take no risks in the preparation of a kahuna ka’i. Keiki iki spotted by the ''hoani’i'' as destined to become kahuna ka’i spend their entire lives studying the lore. When the kahuna ka’i dies, all trained kanaka must compete to decide who will take their place. Traditionally, the keiki iki do not enter this competition. The lore contest occurs over a three-day period and is accompanied by feasting a revelry. All of the Menehune come out for the Lu’au Kahuna Ka’i in their finest clothes and adornments. The lu’au serves not only as a means of choosing the new kahuna ka’i but also as a wake for the deceased. The celebration, with hula dancing, abundant food, exhibitions of flame juggling, and wrestling, lasts three days and nights. No one but the contestants may sleep, for to do so would show disrespect for the years of work the students endured in preparation for this contest. The test requires that the contestants tell tales as requested by the chief. If the contestant’s delivery has missing elements or does not do what it is intended to do, the student is eliminated. Thus, the contest continues until only one remains, the new kahuna ka’i. The new kahuna ka’i then becomes the focus of the lu’au. Even the losers celebrate, since no shame comes from losing. They will still hold positions of respect and honor. They will continue to study, knowing someday they may get another chance. They also become teachers, along with the kahuna ka’i, of the keiki iki who will eventually replace them. Hamaia has been kahuna ka’i for many years. He has earned a reputation as one of the greatest in the history of the Menehune. His tellings evoke strong emotions. His totem is Lagoon. Image Hamaia can adopt an austere demeanor when he tries. His long, silver hair hangs down past his shoulders in strips tied off with shells that jingle together when he moves his head. The lines on his tanned face concentrate around his eyes and mouth. His eyes draw listeners in. One of them is dark brown and the other bears a slight rust discoloration. Some Menehune say he uses his bloody eye to look into the souls of his listeners. Hamaia wears long, colorful wraps around his waist. Around his ankles and wrists, he wears strings of seashells similar to those in his hair. Personal Hamaia carries in his head the most valuable treasure of the Menehune: their lore. He knows the people would rally to protect his life, even putting him before the chief. The chief commands and protects the Menehune, whereas Hamaia has become the living embodiment of everything that is and was Menehune. He loves the respect and attention this affords him, yet he realizes the serious responsibility that comes with it. Above all, the recounting of Menehune history makes him feel alive. He sees the light come on behind the eyes of his listeners, and he feels the power he has over them and their emotions. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 74-76. Category:Menehune (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD)